


Simplicity

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie's grandson teaches James a lesson in communication skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Neither beta'd nor britpicked and from a non-native speaker: all mistakes are mine and only mine. Feedback/corrections/suggestions are very welcome.
> 
> In sharp contrast, none of the characters are mine. Just playing.
> 
> May or may not be part of a series later, I am undecided and a bit stuck in the progress. So, might end up pre-slash.

“Okay, let’s just walk back now and have tea with grandpa and James before we leave, Ethan.” Lyn picked the boy up from the sandbox.

They had started their way; Lyn was chatting with Lewis and Ethan was walking next to James now, looking at him curiously.

“You are very tall.” The boy smiled brightly.

“That is right.” James didn’t know what to say.

He was all the more surprised when Ethan reached up, took his hand and laced fingers with him. “You are tall and you smile funny. I like you, James.”

Things really were that simple, weren’t they?


End file.
